Deu a louca nos personagens de Anime! xD
by KYK
Summary: Nossos queridos personagens de diversos animes estão presos em uma dimensão paralela e o único jeito de sair e interpretando alguns contos de fadas, para saber como a história vai continuar e terminar, continuem lendo
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Por algum motivo AINDA desconhecido, personagens de diversos animes (Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Hunter x Hunter, Get Backers e Matantei Loki Ragnarok) estavam no meio da floresta.

Naruto – Ai, minha cabeça *colocando a mão na nuca*. Acho que bati em algum lugar... E se eu ficar burro por causa disso?

Sasuke – Mais burro que isso, IMPOSSÍVEL!

Naruto – O.O Por que você está ai? *olhando o amigo enterrado com a cabeça de fora* Até que eu gostei... pelo menos você só fala, não me bate...

Sasuke – Cala a boca e me tira daqui!!! ò.ó

Sakura - *acordando* Sasuke, o que houve? .... *olha para Sasuke* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *desmaia*

Sasuke – OMG... (dejá vù)

Neji - *sacudindo a Hinata* Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, você está bem Hinata-sama? Acorda, Hinata-sama!

Kiba – Não sacode muito ela se não você vai matá-la! *socando o Neji*

Shino – Calma, que ela vai acordar, não se preocupem.

Chouji – Onde estamos? Eu estou com fome!

Ino – AHHHHHHHH!!!! Minha roupa está suja... T_T

Shikamaru – Ai, que problemático... -.- zzz

Tenten – Que lugar estranho...

Lee – É um teste de sobrevivência, Gai-sensei? Gai-sensei? GAI-SENSEI?! Entendi! Temos que procurá-lo!

Gaara - ...

Temari – Ai, meu cabelo... está todo bagunçado... MEU LEQUE! CADÊ O MEU LEQUE! *procura loucamente o leque*

Kankurou – Eu juro que desta vez não é a minha culpa!

Itachi - *olhando o Sasuke* Irmãoziiinho?! Te decapitaram!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!!! TT_TT

Sasuke – Depois eu que sou o Emo...

Itachi – O.O *desmaia*

Sasuke – OMG² ! Naruto, me tira daqui antes que mais alguém desmaie...

Naruto – OK!

Ed – Onde é que estamos? Parece uma floresta... Mas não me lembro de ter vindo para cá... *Olha para o Al* AL! ACORDA!

Al – Ed... onde estamos?

Winry – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ed – Foi a Winry! Al, vamos até lá! *correndo na direção de onde veio o grito*

Winry – T-tem...tem... u-uma cabeça falante... q-que TECNOLOGIA!!!!

Naruto – Quem é ela, Sasuke?

Sasuke – Não sei, mas eu sei que ela é doida...

Winry – Vamos ver se você sente dor... *Bate em Sasuke com uma de suas ferramentas*

Sasuke – Ai! Isso dói! Você é doida por acaso? Naruto! Me tire logo daqui!

Naruto – Agora não, antes de te tirar daí eu tenho que fazer uma coisa! *Joga areia no rosto de Sasuke*

Sasuke – Naruto!!!

Naruto – OK, já vou te tirar daí...

Itachi - *Acordando* Espere um pouco, Naruto! Antes de você tirá-lo daí, eu tenho que fazer uma coisinha também! *Joga areia no Sasuke também* Isso é por ter me feito desmaiar!

Ed – Winry, o que aconteceu? *Ed chega ao local*

Al – É, pode explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Winry – Tem ma cabeça falante! E ela também sente dor!

Ed – É só um garoto enterrado com a cabeça para fora... *Transmuta a terra e tira Sasuke de lá* Viu? Não era uma cabeça falante.

Sasuke – Finalmente alguém me tirou, valeu cara! ^^

Ed – Disponha! Mas você sabe aonde estamos e o que fazemos aqui?

Sasuke – Não faço idéia...

Makubex(Aparece repentinamente) – Isso pode ser uma realidade virtual ou o Jagan do Ban.

Ed – De onde você surgiu?

Makubex – Sei lá! Não me pergunte!

Ban – Onde estamos?

Ginji - *Acordando* Ban! Onde estamos? E o serviço de recuperação?

Ban – Eu também queria saber... Ei garoto prodígio! Você que fez isso?

Makubex – Não foi o seu Jagan?

Ban – Não... Eu acho...

Ginji – Então quem foi?

Loki – Eu não sei ainda... Mas vou descobrir.

Ginji – Quem é você?

Loki – Sou o detetive Loki.

Ginji – Ah, é mesmo? Não parece... Você é tão baixinho.... Até eu sou mais alto que você...

Loki – Tamanho não é documento!

Neji – A Hinata - sama não quer acordar.... Hinata – sama! Não morra por favor! i-i

Shino- Ela vai acordar, é só ter paciência.

Gon – Ai minha cabeça... Killua, Killua! Olha, um monte de pessoas! Vamos lá falar com eles?!?!

Killua – Awn... Não sei se devemos....

Gon – Vai ser legal! Vamos conhecer várias pessoas!

Leório – Tome cuidado! Nada de falar com estranhos...

Kurapika – Ai minha cabeça... Acho que bati ela em algum lugar... Não me sinto muito bem...

Gon – Kurapika! Olha quantas pessoas tem aqui! Vamos conversar com eles?

Kurapika – É melhor não... E se eles forem malvados?

Gon – Iremos descobrir quando conhecê-los! *Falando com o Naruto* OI!

Naruto – Oi garotinho!

Gon – Não sou um garotinho! Tenho 13 anos!

Naruto – Tem certeza?

Gon – Sim! Meu nome é Gon, e o seu?

Naruto – Não me conhece??? Então fique sabendo que eu serei o próximo Hokage!

Gon – Você não me falou o seu nome...

Naruto – Ah, sim... Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, o próximo Hokage!

Gon – O que é "Hokage"?

Kakashi – Naruto! O que está acontecendo aqui? Fiz um reconhecimento e aqui não parece nenhuma floresta de Konoha! *Olha para Gon* Quem é esse garotinho?

Asuma – Eu preciso de um Cigarro! Eu vou morrer sem um....!

Gon – Eu vi uma loja de cigarros bem ali! *Apontando para um lado*

Asuma – SÉRIO??? Valeu garotinho! Você salvou a minha vida!

Iruka – Uma loja de cigarros bem no meio de uma floresta? Que estranho...

Mayura – Que mistério misterioso! *Correndo*

Frey – Não corra tanto assim, minha Musa Japonesa!

Sakura – Ai minha cabeça... Onde estamos?

Sasuke – Acordou?

Sakura – Eu sonhei que tinham decapitado você, e ainda estava vivo!

Sasuke - ...

Hinata – Huh? Onde estou?

Neji – Hinata – sama!!!!! Você está bem?

Hinata – Neji – niisan! Eu estou bem! ^^

Kiba – Você nos deixou muito preocupados, Hinata.... Né Akamaru?

Akamaru – Au, Au, Aruf!

Shino – Já ia mandar os meus bichos examinarem você!

Hinata – D-desculpa gente...! M-mas onde estamos?

Ash – Caham...

Gon – Quem é esse de cabelo esquisito e boné estranho???

Ash – Meu boné não é estranho! O teu cabelo que é!

Gon – O QUÊ???

Ash – Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, certo? Pois é! Este é um mundo paralelo infeliz que, vocês só poderão sair....

Tobi – Tobi não gosta de coisas infelizes...

Itachi – Tobi! Você está aqui!

Ash – Caham... Que vocês só poderão sair se interpretarem alguns contos de fadas! Mwahahahahahahahahah!! Cof, cof... Acho que engasguei. Vocês ai! *Apontando para Iruka, Kakashi e Asuma* Vão ser os narradores! Aqui está o roteiro! Se virem! Tem uns camarins lá para se arrumarem... FUI!!!!

Ed – Perai! Qual é a razão de você nos obrigar a interpretar Contos de Fadas? Trás vantagem para você???

***Vácuo***

Ed – Ai que vácuo... Fui ignorado...

Hinata – Eu não quero ficar aqui para o resto da minha vida... Eu quero sair deste Universo Paralelo! TT-TT

Neji – Não chore, Hinata – sama! Eu tirarei você daqui!

Mayura – Um Universo Paralelo?!?!?! Que mistério misterioso!!

Leório – Tenho que sair daqui logo! Tenho vestibular amanhã!

Ginji – Olha Ban, tem uma TV aqui!

Itachi – Sério? Está passando a minha novela! *Vai assistir TV*

Iruka – Bem... vamos começar porque todo mundo tem pressa! A primeira história é.....

**CONTINUA **


	2. Capítulo I Os Três Porquinhos

Capítulo I - Os Três Porquinhos

Iruka – Era uma vez...

Naruto – Pula essa parte dattebayo!

Iruka – Está bem. Continuando, em um bosque muito, mas muito distante viviam três porquinhos. Um se chamava Shikamaru, outro Chouji, e o último se chamava Ino.

Shikamaru – Ahn... Por que é que eu tenho que ser um porquinho? Dá muito trabalho... -.-

Chouji – Tem comida? o_O

Ino – O QUÊÊÊÊ?!?! Eu sou uma porca nesta história? Mas que absurdo!! Ò_Ó

Iruka – Me deixem continuar a história! Onde eu estava? Ah, sim! Os Três Porquinhos deveriam construir três Casinhas para eles morarem.

Shikamaru – Construir uma casinha? Ah... dá muito terabalho... Vamos montar uma barraquinha aqui e... dormir... ZzZzZz... -.-

Chouji – Awn... Não tem comida... i-i

Ino – Vamos montar essa casinha logo e acabar com essa história! Não quero ficar o dia inteiro como porca!!

Iruka – Como eu estava dizendo, vocês vão construir três casinhas, uma de palha, uma de madeira e uma de tijolos. =D

Shikamaru – Opa! Vou construir a casa de palha. É mais fácil de construir, dá menos trabalho e é menos problemático...! =)

Ino – Eu não vou morar em uma casa de madeira, mofa mais rápido... Então eu vou construir uma linda casinha de tijolos!

Chouji – Vou fazer a casa de madeira... E... Não tem comida por aqui?

Iruka – Parem de enrolar e comecem logo!

Shikamaru – Ahh.. Vou pegar aquela palha que está amontoada ali sem nenhum motivo e montar a minha casinha... - -

Chouji – Vou pegar aquelas tábuas de madeira... pena que não é chocolate... - -"

Ino – E eu vou pegar aqueles tijolos que estão amontoados ali...

Iruka – Eles demoraram muito e conseguiram, mas infelizmente apareceu o Lobo Mau.

Kiba – Por que é que eu tenho que ser o Lobo Mau?

Iruka – É porque você tem esses dentes! XP

Kiba – Awn... Não vale... i-i

Iruka – Bem, como eu ia dizendo... O Lobo Mau apareceu! Ele foi na primeira casa, a de palha, e bateu na porta.

Kiba - *Bate na porta* Tem alguém ai?

Shikamaru – Estou dormindo... - -

Kiba – Abra a porta!

Shikamaru – Ah... Abre você!

Kiba – Mas a porta está trancada!

Iruka – Então sopra!

Kiba – Ah... Soprar? Não posso empurrar essa parede? É de palha, vai cair fácil...

Iruka – Está bem, pode. Anda logo.

Kiba - *Empurra a porta*

Casa – Puff...

Shikamaru – Ah... Você destruiu a minha casa... Mas que problemático!

Iruka – Shikamaru, corre logo!!!

Shikamaru – Aff... Que problemático... ¬¬" *Sai correndo, entra na casinha de madeira e tranca a porta*

Chouji – Ei!!! Invasão de Privacidade!

Shikamaru – Tem um Lobo Mau me perseguindo!

Chouji – Uhn? Lobo Mau? É de comer?

Shikamaru – NÃO!!!

Kiba - *Bate na Porta* Olá! Tem alguém em casa?

Chouji – Se trouxe comida, pode entrar!

Kiba - *Procura algo no bolso* Ah! Tem uma bala aqui!

Chouji – Então pode entrar!

Shikamaru – Não Chouji! Ele é o Lobo Mau!

Kiba – Ops! Fui descoberto! Meu disfarce não está muito bom...

Chouji – Lobo Mal??? FOGE!!!!

Shikamaru – Espera! A casa está trancada.

Iruka – Então destranque e foge!

Chouji - *Destranca a porta, puxa Shikamaru e começa a correr*

Shikamaru – Eu não sabia que você consegue correr tão rápido!

Chouji – Nem eu! *Começa a bater desesperadamente na porta da casa da Ino*

Ino – Não bate tão forte! Vai estragar a porta da minha maravilhosa casa de tijolos!

Shikamaru – Tem um Lobo Mal nos Perseguindo! ABRA LOGO A PORTA!!!

Ino – Está bem, vou abrir. *Abre a porta, espera os dois entrarem e depois tranca a porta*

Kiba - *Chega na Casa* Isso aqui é a tal "Maravilhosa Casa de Tijolos"? Para mim está parecendo a casa que eu fiz para o Akamaru...

Ino - *Arromba a porta* O QUÊÊÊÊÊ??? Como ousa chamar a minha Maravilhosa Casa de Tijolos de Casinha de Cachorro? *Bate no Kiba* :(

Kiba – Cain, cain... Essa doeu Ino... *Chorando* i-i

Sasuke – Decidiu virar Emo também, Kiba? =D

Kiba – O que é que você está fazendo aqui? o_O

Sasuke – Buáááááááááááá!!! Ninguém gosta de mim! Só o Naruto... ¬¬"

Naruto – O QUÊÊÊÊ??? Como assim?

Sasuke – Nada, nada... Esquece... ^^"

Iruka – Continuem a história logo! E vocês dois! Saiam daqui!

Sasuke – M-mas eu vou aparecer na outra história!

Naruto – E-eu também dattebayo!

Iruka – Vocês aparecem só na outra história, então vão embora!

Sasuke – Buáááá!!! Ninguém gosta de mim!! *Fica Emo*

Naruto – Você é Emo dattebayo!

Sasuke – Não sou não...! i-i

*Naruto e Sasuke saem de cena*

Iruka – Bem... Prosseguindo... o Lobo Mau tenta derrubar a casa mas não consegue...

Kiba – Mas a Ino já derrubou a porta...

Iruka – Então coma os Três Porquinhos! Ò_Ó

Kiba – Mas...mas... eu sou vegetariano.... não como comida estragada.... e eles são os meus amigos...

Ino – O QUÊÊÊ???? Você me chamou de estragada?! Já se olhou no espelho?!?!?! Sua cara já denuncia... ò_ó

Shikamaru – Ihhh.... Complicou... -.-

Chouji – Tem pipoca ai?

Kiba – Cala a tua boca se não eu irei comer todos vocês... ou vou jogá-los no penhasco!!!

Shikamaru – Não tem nenhum penhasco aqui...

Chouji – Penhasco? É de comer, certo?

Ino – Você só pensa em comer... por isso que é gordo...

Chouji – Você me chamou de gordo??

Shikamaru – OMG, por isso que falo, mulheres são problemáticas... ZzZ

Kiba – Ahrrrghhh! Iruka sensei, acaba logo com essa história, não estou mais agüentando esse povo!

Iruka – Se você comê-los acaba...

Kiba – É muito fácil você ficar falando o que os outros devem fazer...

Ino – É mesmo, foi sua idéia de eu ser uma porca? Experimente ficar uma hora como porco para ver como é ruim! Você pensa que é quem para mandar esse Saco de Pulgas nos comer, principalmente eu. Ainda mais com esse cabelo fora de moda... ninguém mais usa esse tipo de penteado... Ah... já sei da onde você tirou a idéia de nos transformar em porcos. Acho que você convive muito com o Naruto... Sensei, você deveria parar de andar com ele, porque faz mal a Saúde Mental, sabe. Burrice é contagioso...

Naruto – Ei! Não vale ficar falando mal dos outros pelas costas! ò_ó

Shikamaru – ZzZzZzZz... -.-

Ino – Dãããããã!! Se você ta ouvindo não é pelas costas! Realmente Naruto, com treze anos você já deveria ter algo na tua cabeça... Teu raciocínio é tão lento que se a casa estivesse pegando fogo você nem perceberia...

Naruto – FOGO?! A casa está pegando FOGO?! Ahhh!!!! Salve-se quem puder! FOGO!!!!! *Sai correndo*

Ino – O que eu disse... ¬¬"

Chouji – To com fome...

Shikamaru – ZzZzZzZzZ..... -.-

Iruka – CHEGA!!! Vocês estão me deixando LOUCO!

Kiba – Então inventa outro final para essa história, porque eu não vou comê-los!

Iruka – Está bem! Então eles viraram amigos, moraram na casa de tijolos sem porta e viveram felizes para sempre. Fim.

Ino – Não tinha um final melhor?

Kiba – Concordo com a Ino!

Shikamaru – Tanto faz! O bom que esta história maluca terminou... -.-

FIM


	3. Capítulo II Chapeuzinho Vermelho

**Capítulo II - Chapeuzinho Vermelho**

Iruka – Era uma vez uma garota... ops... garoto chamado Chapeuzinho Vermelho...

Sasuke – Por que eu tenho que ser a Chapeuzinho Vermelho?! Não poderia ser Azul? Combina com a minha roupa... ^^

Iruka – OK, OK. Era uma vez um garoto chamado Chapeuzinho Azul que soube que sua querida vovozinha, Tobi, ficou doente e ...

Tobi – M-mas.... Tobi não gosta de ficar doente... i-i

Iruka – Está bem, então Chapeuzinho Azul foi te visitar para levar doces...

Tobi – Doces? Tobi gosta de doces!

Iruka – Que bom para você. Continuando, Chapeuzinho foi levar doces para sua querida vovozinha... u.u

Sasuke (saltitando pelo bosque) – Tra lá lá lá lá lá eu esqueci a música!

Iruka – De repente, no caminho, apareceu o Lobo Mau!

Itachi (assistindo TV) – Awn..? Já está na hora de aparecer? O.O

Iruka – Sim, entra logo em cena! u.u

Itachi – M-mas está na parte mais emocionante da minha novela! ó.ò

Iruka – Mesmo assim, vai logo!

Itachi – Certo, certo. Deidara, grava para mim?

Deidara – OK ^\) (q q o deidara tah fazendo aki??? O.O)

Itachi – Oque é que eu devo fazer? o.O

Iruka – Entra logo em cena e fala com o Chapeuzinho! ò.ó

Itachi – Está bem -/.\-

Iruka – Continuando, o Lobo Mau apareceu!

Itachi – Boo...! -/.\-

Sasuke – Waaaaah! O Lobo Mau! Eu vou chorar!!! i-i

Itachi – Você já está chorando... Ai, meu irmãozinho é Emo... -/.\-

Iruka – Dá para continuar a história? u.ú

Itachi – OK... Err... Chapeuzinho, o que você tem dentro dessa cesta? o.O

Sasuke – Desta cesta? Ah... Uns docinhos para minha querida vovozinha.

Itachi – Doces?!?! Me dá um? *_*

Sasuke – Hum... Não!

Itachi – Por quê?!?! Eu vou chorar! Ops,. Não era eu o emo aqui... -/.\-

Sasike – Me deixe continuar a caminhar para a casa de minha querida vovozinha (começa a saltitar)

Itachi – Meu irmão é estranho -/.\-

Sasuke – O QUÊÊÊÊ?!?!?!

Itachi – Nada... Mas eu conheço um outro caminho para chegar mais rápido na casa da sua querida vovozinha, é por aqui! (mostrando outro caminho)

Sasuke – Legal! =D Depois te dou um docinho... (começa a saltitar para outro caminho)

Itachi – O Chapeuzinho Azul é mais burro do que eu pensava... Com certeza não é o meu irmão... Depois ou pedir o exame de DNA.

Sasuke – Disse algo?

Itachi – Não, não... Pode ir... Ei, espera. Cadê o meu doce?

Sasuke – Depois eu te dou porque estou com muita pressa (começa a saltitar novamente pelo bosque)

Iruka – Mas o Chapeuzinho Azul não sabia que esse era o caminho mais longo e o Lobo Mau irá até a casinha da vovó primeiro.

Sasuke – Corrigindo o narrador, é a casinha da querida vovozinha.

Iruka – tanto faz. -.-"

Na casa da querida vovozinha

Itachi – Ué? Cadê a porta?

Iruka – É a casa de tijolos dos três porquinhos... sabe,né? A verba está meio curta... e a terceira porquinha derrubou a porta...

Itachi – Que pobreza... TOC, TOC, TOC...

Tobi – Quem é?

Itachi – Sou eu! A Chapeuzinho Verme... digo Azul!

Tobi – Tobi não conhece Chapeuzinho Verme... digo Azul.

Itachi – "Tobi, você era tão idiota assim?" A Chapeuzinho Azul é a sua neta!!!

Tobi – Sério?! Então pode entrar...

Iruka – O Lobo Mau, em um movimento rápido, pega a vovozinha e a tranca no banheiro.

Tobi – Chapeuzinho Azul? Tobi não quer brincar de esconde-esconde! i-i

Itachi – Fica quieto! ò/.\ó

Iruka – E o Lobo Mau se disfarça de vovozinha, deita na cama e espera a Chapeuzinho Azul --

*Sasuke chega na casa da querida vovozinha*

Sasuke – Cadê a porta????

Iruka - Eu já falei... é que nós aproveitamos a casa dos três porquinhos...

Sasuke – Ah ta... TOC, TOC, TOC...

Itachi (disfarçado de vovozinha) – Pode entrar! ^^

Sasuke Tudo bem com a senhora? o.O

Itachi – Não, eu fiquei com vontade de comer doces... ^^'

Sasuke – Mas a senhora não pode comer doces, é diabética! ¬¬"

Itachi – Então por que me trouxe esses doces? o.O

Sasuke – Como você sabe??? O.O

Itachi – Esquece! ¬¬

Sasuke – Mas que olhos grandes são esses? O.O

Itachi – Chapeuzinho, pula a parte chata! u.ú

Sasuke – tem razão... u.u

Itachi – Então, que cesta é essa? o.O

Sasuke – Mas você não sabia? o.O

Itachi – faz parte da história, então ME RESPONDA: O QUE TEM NESSA CESTA? ò/-\ó

Sasuke – Não grita, se não eu choro! É uma cesta cheia de doces. ^^

Itachi – DOCES?! Eu adoro doces... ^^

Sasuke – Ah, que bom! ^^ Eu mesmo que fiz esses doces... ^^

Itachi – Você sabe cozinhar???

Sasuke – Ah, eu aprendi ontem... --

Itachi – Legal! =D

Sasuke – Ah, vou usar o banheiro...(Vai em direção ao banheiro e tenta abrir a porta) Uééééé? Não está abrindo,não!

Itachi – NÃO?! Como NÃO?! Você não sabe nem abrir uma porta?! O/.\O

Sasuke – Você está me zuando??? ò.ó Claro que eu sei abrir uma porta!

Itachi – Então por que você não abre essa porta? u/.\u

Sasuke – Porque está trancada... u.u (bate na porta) tem alguém ai... o.O

Tobi – Tobi não quer brincar de esconde-esconde, nem de ficar trancado no banheiro!!! i-i

Sasuke – O.O Existem DOIS Tobis?

Itachi – Claro que não. Eu sou o Tobi verdadeiro! ^^"

Sasuke - ... Mas você não fala na terceira pessoa... ¬¬'

Tobi – Tobi quer sair! T_T

Sasuke – Ahhnnn! Aquele ali no banheiro é o Tobi verdadeiro! Tira ele dali Lobo Mau! ò.ó

Itachi – Não vou tira-ar! =P

Sasuke – Eu vou chorar! Vou procurar ajuda! (sai saltitando da casa)

Itachi – Esse meu irmão é mesmo muito estranho... -/.\-

Sasuke – Senhor Caçador!!!!!!!

Leório – Awn? O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui e QUEM É VOCÊ???

Sasuke – Eu sou o Chapeuzinho Azul... ^^"

Leório – Você?! Chapeuzinho Azul? o.o Não me faça rir... u.u

Sasuke – Mas é verdade! Eu sou o Chapeuzinho Azul!

Leório – Está bem, vou fingir que acredito. Então, o que eu devo fazer, senhorita *Risos* Chapeuzinho *Risos* Azul *Risos*?

Sasuke – Você está rindo de mim? Deixa pra lá... Você tem de matar o Lobo Mau!

Leório – Eu?! Matar o Lobo Mau??? Estou achando que estou na história errada... - - Tchau, vou embora! ^^

Sasuke – NÃO!!! Não vá embora, por favor! Se você for, eu choro! i-i

Leório - Mas você já está chorando... ¬¬

Sasuke – Eu vou chorar mais! Buááááááá!!!! TT-TT

Leório – Está bem, eu te ajudo... ¬¬" Cadê esse "Lobo Mau"?

Sasuke – Ele está lá dentro! i-i (Apontando para a casinha)

(Itachi sai correndo da casa gemendo de dor)

Leório – O que aconteceu? O_o

Itachi – Estou com dor de barriga, comi os doces que a Chapeuzinho Azul preparou para mim... u/.\ú

Leório – (Dá um remédio para Itachi) Pronto! Agora cadê aquele "Lobo Mau"? u.u

Sasuke – É ele! ò.ó

Itachi – Ahhh! Eu desisto! (Entra na casinha e solta a vovozinha do Banheiro)

Tobi – Que bom que Tobi saiu do Banheiro! ^^

Sasuke – Querida Vovozinha =D

Leório – (Sai de fininho)

Itachi – Obrigado por ter me ajudado Senhor Caçador! ^^

Sasuke – E você, Lobo Mau, por que não vai embora? o.O

Itachi – M-mas eu tenho que ir embora agora? Eu gosto daqui... i-i

Tobi – Tobi acha que Lobo Mau deve ficar aqui! ^^

Sasuke – O Quê? o.o

Itachi – Sério?! O.O

Tobi – Tobi gosta de companhia. ^^

Sasuke – Mas ele é o LOBO MAU! o.ó

Iruka – Chapeuzinho Azul! Não complica a história, ela já está no final! Ò.Ó

Sasuke – Mas eu não vou deixar o Lobo Mau morar com a minha Querida Avó! u_ú

Itachi – Narrador! Eu não posso me tornar um Lobo Bom?

Iruka – Pode! Então, enfim termina a história da Chapeuzinho Verme.... quero dizer... Azul.

***FIM***

**_ CONTINUA_**


	4. Capítulo III Branca de Neve

**Capítulo III - Branca de Neve**

Iruka – Era uma vez uma linda garota... digo garoto chamado Branca de Neve...

Neji – Eu me recuso de fazer esse papel!!! ò.ó

Hinata – N-Neji-niisan, v-você tem de f-fazer esse p-p-papel por favor... *_*

Neji – Ok... Se a Hinata-sama falou para eu fazer aesse papel, eu faço...

Iruka – Continuando... EU NÃO POSSO CONTAR A HISTÓRIA SEM SER INTERROMPIDO?!?! ò.ó

Neji – (colocando o vestido cintilante característico da Branca de Neve) Começa logo! Não quero pagar mico por tanto tempo... -.-'

Iruka – Deixe eu começar... Caham... Era uma vez uma rainha que sonhava com uma filhinha, quero dizer, filhinho de pele branca como neve, boca vermelha como sangue e cabelos pretos como a noite.

Neji – Ei! Eu não tenho boca vermelha como sangue e cabelos pretos como a noite! o.Õ

Iruka – Continuando... ò.ó Algum tempo depois, nasceu a princesa, quero dizer, príncipe, não exatamente como a rainha sonhava... Chamavam-no de Branca de Neve, pois eles já haviam pensado no nome há muito tempo e não queriam pensar em outro...

Neji – Ei! Esse nome não é muito feminino, não acha?

Iruka – Caham.... prosseguindo, infelizmente a rainha se juntou ao pai de Simba e a mãe do Bambi... O rei ficou Emo e se casou com qualquer um, justamente com a vaidosa Temari.

Temari – Ei! Por que eu tenho que fazer o papel da malvadona? o.Õ

Iruka – Caham... Continuando, essa Madrasta tinha um "Espelho Mágico" (na verdade, era o irmão dela segurando um espelho) e sempre o obrigava a dizer que ela era a mais linda de todas as mulheres.

Alguns, quero dizer, quinze anos se passaram e, logicamente, Branca de Neve cresceu, meio solitária e passava todos os dias cantando.

Neji – Que estranho!

Temari – É a minha vez!!! XD Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

Kankurou (espelho) – Errr... bem... na minha opinião, a Branca de Neve é um pouco mais bonita que a senhora, mas...

Iruka – Mas não terminou a frase, pois levara um tapa de sua irmã.

Temari – Como ousa?! Você achou um GAROTO mais bonito que eu?!?!

Kankurou – Awn... Não. É que faz parte da história... -.-

Neji – Então está me chamando de feio? ò.ó

Kankurou – Sim... Quero dizer... Não... Ahhhhh...!!!

Neji e Temari – KANKUROU!!!!

Iruka – Dá licença, é que eu tenho que... CONTINUAR A HISTÓRIA!!! Vocês acham que eu gosto de ficar aqui??? Eu ganho muito pouco para ficar aqui cuidando de um bando de adolescentes!!!! Eu só não paro por aqui porque tenho que arranjar dinheiro para minha querida vovozinha que está doente!

Tobi – Tobi não gosta de ficar doente! Tobi gosta de ir ao shopping!

Neji – Eu, realmente, mão vou fazer este papel! Já cansei!

Hinata – M-mas N-neji-niisan, s-se nãofizer esse p-papel, nunca v-vamos sair d-daqui... ;-; Eu quero s-sair daqui! T_T

Neji – Mas hinata-sama... OK, mas só porque você pediu... ó.ò

Naruto (sussurrando para Sasuke) – Tem certeza que eles são só primos?

Sasuke – Se for, não parece...

Temari – Como você pode Kankurou, seu idiota!

Kankurou – É que... Ah... você sabe que... Não é o que...

Iruka – Quer saber... EU DESISTO!!! Vou trabalhar como garçom no restaurante aqui do lado! KAKASHI!!! Assume aqui para mim?

Chouji – Restaurante! Onde? O.O

Kakashi (lendo Icha Icha Paradise) – OK! ^^

Que história era mesmo?Ah sim, Branca de Neve... Cadê o roteiro?

Iruka – Aqui ô... página 12 linha 20... FUI!

Kakashi – Com essa bagunça toda não dá... GENTE!!! OI!!!

Todos – Que que é? ò.ó

Kakashi – Vamos continuar a história, depois vocês fazem o que vocês quiserem! Naruto, Sasuke Hinata e Chouji, vocês não são da história, saiam de cena! Temari e Kankurou, parem de brigar! Continuando, a rainha ficou muito nervosa e ordenou a um caçador que tirasse o coração da pobre e indefesa garotinha, ops, garotinho.

Kurapika – Awn?! O que eu estou fazendo aqui??? o.Õ

Kakashi – Eu nau sei de onde você veio, mas é o caçador.

Kurapika – OK, OK. O que é que eu tenho que fazer? -.-

Kakashi – Você deve tirar o coração da pobre e indefesa garotinha, digo garotinho.

Kurapika – Eu não vou matar a pobre e indefesa garotinha! Ela não fez nada de mau!

Neji – Eu também não quero morrer! E... não é garotinha, é garoto.

Kakashi – então troca o coração dela, digo dele que você vai entregar à rainha por um de cervo! ^^

Kurapika – Mas o cervo também não fez nada de mau! ò.ó

Kakashi (lendo Icha Icha Paradise) – Se vira!

Kurapika – Está bem... ¬¬" (vai ao açougue e compra um coração de boi) Pronto! ^^ (leva o coração para a rainha)

Temari – MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! A Branca de neve morreu!

Kurapika – Já posso ir embora?

Kakashi – Pode, pode, vai!

Kurapika – Lagel! ^^ (indo embora) Tenho muitos compromissos

Neji – O que é que eu tenho que fazer? Eu não morri!

Kakashi – Fica correndo pela floresta (começa a ler Icha Icha Paradise)

Neji – OK... –" (começa a correr) Aaahhh! (tropeça no vestido) Não é muito bom correr de vestido, ainda mais com este... ¬¬'

Kakashi (para de ler Icha Icha Paradise) Então a branca de Neve encontra uma linda casinha...

Neji – Ohhh! Uma casinha!!! O que que tem essa casinha?

Kakashi – A Branca de Neve bate na porta, mas ninguém estava lá, então resolveu entrar.

Neji – Que casinha estranha... está toda bagunçada e as camas são bem pequenas... (deitando em uma cama, começa a dormir)

Ed, Gon, Loki e Gaara – ei! Por que nós temos que ser os anões?!?!?!

Kakashi – Os 4 anões, Ed, Gon, Loki e Gaara chegam na casinha e encontram uma pessoa estranha dormindo.

Gaara – Tem uma pessoa dormindo na minha cama...

Ed – Ei, você! Para de dormir nas nossas camas!

Neji – Oh! São anões!

Ed – está dizendo que somos piratas de aquário?!

Gon – Ele não disse nada de disso... E... onde eu estou?! Cadê o Killua, Kurapika e o Leório?

Loki – Acho que estou no anime errado... vou embora...

Kakashi – Podem ir após terminarem, essa história.

Todos – OK!

Em outro lugar...

Temari – Espelho, espelho meu, existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

Kankurou – Err.. sim... A Branca de neve... Ela não morreu...

Temari – Como?! Então que coração é esse?

Kankurou – É de boi, mas tirando a Branca de Neve, você é a mais bela... ^^"

Temari - *Colocando o disfarce de velhinha*

Kankurou – Que horror! Tira isso, agora você é a mais feia de todas...

Temari – Cala a boca! Vou dar essa maçã envenenada à Branca de Neve... Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!! Agora ela vai morrer!

Na casinha dos anões

Neji – Muito obrigado por me deixarem dormir aqui...

Ed – Ninguém deixou nada.

Neji - *Saindo da Casinha*

Velhinha – Oh! Que bela moça!

Neji – Sou um garoto, OK?

Velhinha – Que seja! Você está pálido, não quer esta maçã? *Mostrando uma maçã azul do cesto*

Neji – Maçã azul?! Tem certeza que é uma maçã? Não está estragada?

Kakashi – Come logo!

Neji – Está bem... ¬¬

Kakashi – Após a primeira mordida que Branca de Neve deu na maçã azul, ela caiu em um sono muito, muito profundo...

Velhinha - *Tirando o disfarce de velhinha* Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!... Cof, cof! Caham... Agora ela só acordará com um beijo de amor verdadeiro!

Neji – "Não! Quem será o príncipe?"

Príncipe – Olá pessoal, me informaram que eu sou o principe desta história. Meu nome é ROCK LEE!

Gon – Que cara estranho... ¬¬'' Ele é mais estranho que o Hisoka...

Loki – Ainda bem que eu não recebi o papel de Branca de neve...

Ed – Ainda bem que eu sou baixinho... – mas o que é que eu estou dizendo?!?!

Gaara – Você disse: "Ainda bem que eu sou baixinho..."

Ed – Cala a tua boca se não eu transmuto a tua cara!

Kakashi – Vamos continuar. Como eu disse, a princesa só iria despertar quando recebesse um beijo apaixonado.

Neji – "OMG!!! O que eu fiz para merecer isso??? TT_TT"

Hinata – C-coitado do N-neji-niisan... i-i Me arrependo de tê-lo obrigado a fazer esse papel... T_T

Rock Lee – Eu vou ter que beijar o Neji?

Kakashi – Awn... Acho que sim, está escrito no roteiro...

Neji – "NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!!"

Naruto – Mwahahahahahaha! O neji vai levar um beijo do Lee dattebayo!

Neji - *despertando do sono não muito profundo* Olha!!! Eu estou bem! Nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida! Então, não preciso levar o beijo do príncipe, certo?

Rock Lee – Isso! Ele está bem!!!

Kakashi – Huuuuummmm, que estranho, então vamos modificar o final da história.

Naruto – Não! Eu queor ver o beijo!

Neji – Cala a boca Naruto! Não vai ter beijo nenhum!

Kakashi – Naruto e Hinata, como eu já disse, VOCÊS NÃO FAZEM PARTE DESTA HISTÓRIA! Poderiam se retirar?

Naruto e Hinata – Tudo bem.

Kakashi – Ahn... A Branca de Neve despertou do seu sono profundo sem o beijo do príncipe, pois estava com insônia, ahn... o príncipe não se casou com a Branca de Neve e viveram felizes para sempre!

Gon – Mas o final não é assim...

Loki – É... eles tem que se casar!

Neji – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!! O final está ótimo, o final está ótimo! FIIIIIM!!!!!

**FIM**

**_ CONTINUA_  
**


	5. Capítulo IV João e o Pé de Feijão

**Capítulo IV - João e o pé de feijão**

Kakashi – Em um lugar muito, muito, mas muito distante daqui, moravam um pai e um filho (a mãe de João também se juntou ao pai de Simba e a mãe de Bambi) numa casinha humilde junto com o cachorro Akamaru. Como eles era pobres, o pai era desempregado e o filho era muito novo para trabalhar, a única forma para ganhar dinheiro era o cachorro.

Gon – Mas como é que o cachorro vai ganhar dinheiro? Roubando? Akamaru, nada de roubar! É muito feio!

Akamaru – Au, au, au, aruuuf!

Kakashi – Não, não, ele não rouba não. Ele faz truques de cachorro e ganha uns trocados. ^^

Gon – LOL! Que esperto!

Kakashi – Mas apenas esses trocadinhos não conseguiam sustentar uma família, mesmo sendo tão pequena, pois a mãe bateu as botas e saiu voando.

Gon – Mamãe... i-i

Kakashi – Então, o pai mandou o filho vender o cachorro.

Yamino – Nossa, eu tenho um filho!

Gon – Senhor que eu não sei quem é e tenho certeza que não é meu pai verdadeiro, eu tenho mesmo que vender o cachorro? Ele é tão legal...

Akamaru – Au, au, aruf, au, au, aruuuuf!!!

Yamino – Infelizmente, sim.

Gon – Ahhhhh... Eu não quero! Ele é o meu cachorro!

Yamino – Mesmo assim, você terá que vendê-lo se não nós passaremos fome!

*Eles ouvem alguém batendo a porta*

Kiba – Eu compro o cachorro!

Akamaru – Au,au, aruf, au, au, aruuuf!!

Gon – Como você ficou sabendo que eu ia vender o cachorro?

Kiba – Eu ouvi...

Gon – Você fica ouvindo a conversa dos outros? Não pode! É muito feio! ò.ó

Kiba – OK, OK, é muito feio, mas... Eu compro o cachorro!

Gon – Está bem.

Kiba – Quanto quer por ele?

Yamino – Trezentos.

Kiba – Trezentos o que?

Yamino – Euros.

Kiba – O QUÊÊÊÊÊ??? Mas eu só tenho três feijões.

Gon – Ótimo! Três feijões! Vendido!

Yamino – O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?!?!?! Você vendeu o cachorro por três feijões?

Gon – Sim ^^

Yamino – Você é louco?

Gon – Não ^^

Kiba - *saindo de fininho*

Yamino – Mas como pôde vender o nosso cachorro por apenas três feijões???

Gon – É fácil... é só dizer "Ótimo! Vendido!" Entendeu?

Yamino – Infelizmente , sim

Gon – Agora eu vou plantar esse três feijões e ver se eles crescem! ^^

Yamino - ¬¬"

Gon - *vai plantar os feijões*

Yamino – OMG! Não é o meu filho! Tenho dó da mãe dele.

Gon – Agora que eu plantei os feijões , eu vou esperar crescer e depois colher e depois cozinhar e depois comer e depois... não sei mais

*Feijão começa a crescer*

Gon – Caramba! Não é o feijão cresceu mesmo? Legal! OMG, está crescendo demais, como é que vou almoçar os feijõezinhos?

Kakashi - *lendo Icha Icha Paradise* Sobe no pé de feijão gigante.

Gon – Ok! Só me deixa pegar a minha varinha de pescar. *começa a subir no pé de feijão gigante* Caramba! É gigante mesmo! *continua subindo e chega no topo*

Kakashi – Ele chega mo topo do pé de feijão e encontra um castelo que fica em cima das nuvens

Gon – Uhaah! Vou entra lá para explorar! ^^ *entra no castelo* Nossa! Como é tudo grande ! O.O Eu é que sou pequeno? Não, não, é tudo que é grande mesmo.

Killua – OI gon! Olha! Eu sou uma galinha dos Choco-robôs de Ouro! ^^

Gon – Legal! Quer morar lá em casa?

Killua – Legal! Eu quero!

Gon – Legal! Então vamos! *indo em direção a saída*

Kakashi – Quando eles estavam prestes a sair, o gigante apareceu!

Armstrong – Aprecie os meus músculos! Eles são passados de geração a geração na família Armstrong! Deixe-me mostrar também a minha incrível técnica de desenho que também é passado de geração a geração na família Armstrong!

Gon e Killua - *Saindo de fininho e vão para a casa*

Gon – Senhor, senhor! Olha o que eu achei! Uma galinha!

Yamino – O que é que tem a galinha?

Ela tem choco-robôs de ouro!

Killua – Direto da fábrica!

Gon – Podemos vender alguns choco-robôs e...

Killua – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOO!!! Os meu choco-robôs não

Gon – Só um! Por favor Killua! Só um!

Killua – OK, mas S-Ó U-M!

Gon – Legal!

Kakashi – Então eles venderam o choco-robô de ouro e conseguiram dinheiro para se sustentarem por um bom tempo, mas não pelo resto de suas vidas...

FIM

Armstrong – Você quer que eu mostre a minha transmutação de pedras? Ele também é passado de geração a geração na família Armstrong!

Kakashi – O gigante... bem.... Ele nem percebeu que a galinha dos choco-robôs de ouro havia sumido junto com o menino

FIM (esse é de verdade)

***continua***


	6. Capítulo V A Bela Adormecida

**Capítulo V – A Bela Adormecida**

Kakashi – Iruka! Vou ter que fazer o narrador de novo?

Iruka – Vai! Eu ainda tenho que me acalmar, continua por favor!

Kakashi – Está bem. Era uma vez... ò.o esse começo é tão obsoleto... ahm... prosseguindo, nos tempos remotos, havia um rei e uma rainha...

Mayura – Que mistério misterioso, eu sou uma rainha! Loki, eu sou uma rainha!

Frey – Minha musa japonesa, você sempre foi a minha rainha... minha musa!

Mayura - *_* Ohhhh... Você é o rei!

Kakashi – Caham... Bem... eu estava dizendo que havia um rei e uma rainha que moravam num reino. Eles se amavam muito, por isso tiveram uma filha.

Winry – EU?!?!?! De princesa?! Eu vou ter que usar um vestido rosa?

Kakashi – Ahm... vai, é a roupa de princesa!

Winry – *olhando para o vestido* Eu odeio rosa! Mas se der uma tingida, rasgar em alguns lugares, eu uso... Assim combina com a minha bota!

Kakashi – OK! Mas você não entra agora, pois acabou de nascer.

Winry – Está bem, enquanto isso, eu faço umas reformas no meu vestido... *puxando sua ferramentas de costume*

Kakashi - ¬¬''... Awn... bem, como eu ia dizendo, o rei e a rainha ficaram muito felizes e chamaram todas as faadas.

Ginji – Olha Ban, eu sou uma fada! Eu estou voando! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ... \o/

Ban – Por que eu sou uma fada? Eu devo estar tendo um pesadelo... GINJI! QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE AVISAR PARA NÃO COLOCAR O ESPELHPO NA MINHA FRENTE QUANDO ESTOU USANO O JAGAN?!? ò.ó

Ginji – Mas....

Makubex – Olha, eu também sou uma fada, vou usar minha realidade virtual! Cadê o meu super computador? MEU BÊBE SUMIU!!!!! T_T

Ban – Então foi você, né, hacker prodígio! Desfaça esse realidade virtual agora!

Ginji – Ban, mas o Makube perdeu o computador dele... ohhhhh. Quem são vocês??? Acho que estamos no lugar errado. Ban, vamos embora!

Kakashi – Espera aí vocês três! Parece que esqueceram que estamos em um universo paralelo e temos que fazer essas palhaçadas.

Ban – Ah... é mesmo... eu tinha me esquecido... por que não matamos as autoras? Assim estaremos livres!

KYK – Se vocês nos matarem, a história não vai ter fim e vocês vão ficar presos para o resto de suas vidas...

Ban – Por isso, digo que não devemos matá-las...(KIKO!) Ginji... que idéia estúpida que você teve!(¬¬)

Ginji – Mas não fui eu...

Kakashi – Vamos continuar? Bem... O rei e a rainha chamaram todas as fadas, porém uma na recebeu o convite porque o correio entrou em greve no momento que iriam entregar o convite para a fadinha Sakura. Ela ficou com muita raiva, pensando que não a convidaram, virou uma bruxa e resolveu entrar de penetra...

Sakura – Por que eu tenho que ser a má???

Kakashi – Porque está no roteiro. Prosseguindo... na cerimônia, cada fada vai dar um dom a princesa.

Ginji – Hum... vou dar o dom da.... o que eu vou dar mesmo???

Kakashi – O dom da beleza

Ed – LOL, Winry...BONITA????

Winry – O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

Ed – Nada não...

Kakashi – A fadinha 2 vai dar o dom da inteligência

Ban – Tanto faz...

Ed – KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!

Winry – ED!!!!

Kakashi – Caham... de repente, apareceu a bruxa!

Sakura – Bruxa não, fadinha má. Bem, com 18 anos, a princesa vai mexer no computador e receber um vírus... quando abrir o Orkut, de uma forma inesperada ela irá dormir para todo o sempre!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... cof cof... engasguei. Onde estava? Ah sim... hahahahahahahaha...

Kakashi – Mas não está assim no roteiro... ela iria se espetar numa agulha e iria dormir profundamente....

Sakura – Agora já foi... e també eu arranjei um computador...

Kakashi - -.-"... OK... Rindo maleficamente, a bruxa, digo, a fadinha má saiu, deixando todos surpresos!

Mayura – Que mistério misterioso, a bruxa jogou um feitiço em nossa filha! .

Frey – Isoo não é bom, Mayura!

Mayura – Tem razão, vamos chamar o Loki para investigar...

Frey – Investigar o que se já sabemos quem fez isso com a nossa filha...?

Kakashi – bem, depois disso, uma fadinha chegou atrasada.

Ban – Só podia ser o hacker.... O que aconteceu? Estava tentando invadir o sistema da NASA?

Makubex – Ele que me mandou chegar atrasado. Além disso, meu PC sumiu... T_T... e eu já invadi o sistema da NASA, é simples demais!!!

Kakashi – Caham, a fadinha ficou sabendo do incidente e logo tomou uma providência: jogou um feitiço para que a princesa fosse acordada com um beijo de um príncipe encantado, quebrando assim o feitiço da perversa bruxa !

Sakura – É fadinha má!

Kakashi – Que seja!

Winry – Espera aí! A fadinha não poderia simplesmente quebrar o feitiço da fadinha má? Seria mais fácil, não acha?

Kakashi – Está escrito no roteiro, então vamos fazer desse jeito! E também, não teria graça, porque não teria drama. Continuando, o rei, presenciando isso, mandou queimar todos os computadores do reino! (Sim, tinha PC na época por causa da fadinha má que os colocou na história)

Makubex – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!! T_T

Kakashi -SIM! Porém, o rei não sabia que a fadinha má guardou um computador que não era normal e escondeu no castelo.

Makubex – Ei, esse é o meu computador!

Sakura – Foi mal, eu vi esse computador por aí e peguei pensando que era útil...

Makubex – Ok! Mas não estraga ele ta?

Kakashi – Dezoito anos se passaram, o que era um bêbe, virou uma linda e inteligente moça. O rei e a rainha não haviam contado sobre o feitiço para a bela princesa pois não tinham como se preocupar, todos os computadores haviam sido queimados, exceto o super computador que estava muito bem escondido.

Winry – Já está na hora de entrar em cena?

Kakashi – SIM!

Winry *trajando um vestido descolorido rasgado em várias partes* - Tcharam!!!!

Todos – O.O

Ed – KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...você está mais para princesa dos farrapos com esse vestido descolorido e rasgado. xD

Winry – EEEEDDD!!!! Não fuja de mim! Volta aqui, seu Mini projeto de ser humano!!!!

Ed – O que foi que você disse sua... sua... sua... loira de farmácia!!

Kakashi – Sai daqui, loirinho! Você não é desta história!

Ed – Ok! Mas você vai ver depois Winry!

Winry – Estou morrendo de medo....

Kakashi – Continuando, a princesa Winry andava pelo castelo feliz da vida, quando de repente ela cai em um alçapão!

Frey – Como é que as empregadas não perceberam isso antes? Elas não estão fazendo o serviço direito! Vou demiti-las.

Mayura – Que mistério misterioso!!! O que será que tem ai dentro? O pé grande? Um ET? Um unicórnio? O mostro do lago Ness? (nossa! ¬¬) Mistery!

Kakashi – Então, a princesa andou até encontrar umj computador de 2 metros de altura. (como não viu isso antes se era tão grande?) então ela foi ver o Orkut dela.

Winry – Como é que vou ter um Orkut se eu nunca mexi em um computador nessa história? Ei, tem alguém mexendo no computador!

Makubex – Sou eu, a fadinha atrasada, eu fiz um Orkut para você como presente de dezoito anos! Eu também fiquei com saudades do meu computador... (essa fadinha ajuda, né?)

Kakashi – Sai daí garoto!

Makubex – Olha, você tem um recado! "querida Winry..."

Winry – Você não tem permissão para ler as minhas mensagens! É invasão de privacidade!!! *Winry vai correndo até lá mas pisa nos trapos e bate a cara no chão, não acordando mais*

Makubex – Ainda bem que eu estava aqui, era um vírus, mas o excluí... Ué, princesa? Princesa? O que aconteceu com ela?

KLakshi – Bateu a cara e desmaiou. Não estava assim no roteiro, mas fazer o que, né? Você também apagou o tal vírus da Sakura mesmo. Sendo assim, a princesa será acordada por um príncipe.

cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri

Kakashi – Eu disse que a princesa será acordada pelo beijo do príncipe!!!

Al – Está na hora de entrar? É que eu estou no banheiro...

Todos - ¬¬"

dez minutos depois

Al – Pronto! Bem, o que eu devo fzer?

Kakashi – Dar um beijo apaixonado na princesa!

Al – WINRY!

Kakashi – O que foi agora?

Al – Eu não posso fazer isso, se não o meu irmão vai brigar comigo e além do mais ela só está desmaiada! Viu?

*Winry acorda por causa do cheiro do álcool*

Winry – Onde eu estou? Al? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você é o príncipe?!

Al – Você desmaiou e eu te acordei com o alcool...

Kakashi – Assim, o príncipe e a princesa se casaram e viv...

Al – Eu não posso me casar com ela! É a minha cunhada!

Winry – O QUÊÊÊ!!!! Eu não sou casada com nenhum dos irmãos Elric! Você também quer apanhar, Al?

Frey – Nossa filha está crescendo!!! I-i

Mayura – É mesmo! Vai ser um lundo casamento!

Winry – Vocês não estão me escutando? Não vamos nos casar!!!

Mayura – Mas então como vai ser o final da história?

Kakashi – O reino prosperou, pois a fadinha hacker construiu o maior e mais desenvolvido centro de informática e tecnologia e todos seguiram seu destino. O príncipe Alphonse virou médico; Winry se casou com o baixinho de aço e virou a melhor protética do reino; a rainha Mayura trabalha no centro de pesquisas para normais e Frey continuou a governar; Sakura, entendendo o incidente da greve, se desculpou e agora trabalha junto com o Makubex na proteção da rede do reino todo. Ban e Ginji desistiram de ser fadas e trabalha fazendo o serviço de recuperação de dados. Assim, todos viveram felizes para sempre!!!!

**Fim**

Winry – Ei, eu já disse que não queor me casar o bixinho ali!

Ed – Quem você chamou de goleiro de totó???? ò.ó sua maníaca por máquinas...

Winry – Anão de jardim!

LKL – ^^' Gente, circulando, circulando... não tem nada pra ver aqui...

Kakashi- Hum... tem mais histórias???

***continua***


	7. Capítulo VI Rapunzel

**Capítulo VI - Rapunzel**

Kakashi – Era uma vez.... Ah! Tenho de terminar de ler o Icha Icha Paradise... Asuma! Assuma aqui!

Asuma – Tudo bem! ^^ Err... Era uma vez um jovem casal *ffffffumaça* que aguardava a chagada *ffffff* de sua primeira filha. Todos os dias, *fffff* a mulher observava os rabanetes *ffff* da horta vizinha, com muito desejo de *fffff*

comê-los. O marido atencioso, resolveu ir até *fff* lá pegar uns rabanetes à noite.

Tenten – Mas a horta pertencia à MIM! Espere um pouco, eu sou do mal nessa história?

Asuma – Sim *ffffffffff* você é do mal, agora continua...

Tenten – OK! Eu deixo você levar alguns rabanetes se vocês me derem a criança quando ela nascer!

Asuma – O pai ficou nervoso e *ffffffff* com medo, mas concordou.

Tenten – !

Asuma – Quando o bebê *ffffffffff* nasceu, a bruxa veio cumprir o acordo. Levou a criança e a prendeu em ma torre bem alta e sem portas! *ffffffffffumaça*

Tenten – Obs.: O nome dela será Rapunzel!

Asuma - *fffffffffffffff* O tempo passou, e Rapunzel *fff* Virou uma bela moça, deixando seu cabelo bem comprido, com tranças. *fffff*

Kazuki – Por que eu tenho que ser a Rapunzel?!?!

Asuma – Está no *fffff fumaça* roteiro! Continuando a história, todos os *ffff fumaça* dias a bruxa ia visitar *ffff fumaça* visitá-la escalando a enorme torre utilizando *ffff fumaça* os longos cabelos de Rapunzel.

Kazuki – Ai! Isso dói! Da próxima vez eu irei jogar uma corda para a bruxa.

Asuma (fumando) – Certo dia, um príncipe que *ffff fumaça* estava andando por ali, ouviu os gritos de *ffff fumaça* Rapunzel.

Kazuki – Ai, meu cabelo! Já basta me confundirem com enfermeira, agora isso!

Asuma – Olha o Spoiler! *ffff fumaça* O príncipe viu a bruxa subindo na torre e depois que a malvada se foi , *fffff fumaça* resolveu fazer o mesmo. *fffff fumaça*

Jubei – Awn!? Eu sou o principe?

Asuma (acendendo outro cigarro) – Sim. *ffff fumaça*

Jubei – Tenho que entrar em cena agora?

Asuma - *fffff fumaça* Sim, é só gritar "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, jogue suas tranças", segundo o roteiro. *fffffffffffffffffff fumaça*

Jubei – Está bem. (fica na frente na torre de Rapunzel) Rapunzel, Rapunzel, jogue as suas tranças!

Kazuki – Jubei, não irei jogar os meus cabelos, mas irei jogar essa corda aqui!

Jubei – Desde que eu consiga subir está bem.

Kazuki (joga a corda) – Suba, Jubei!

Asuma – Assimo rincipe sobe na torre de *ffff fumaça* Rapunzel.O jovem sempre ia visitar Rapunzel. Certo dia, a Malvada Bruxa descobriu as freqüentes visitas *fffff fumaça* do príncipe.

Ten Ten – Quer dizer que esse príncipe a isita sempre? Vou colocá-la em outra torre! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Me dê essa corda também se não eu cortarei seus cabelos.

Asuma – Então a bruxa malvada *fffffffffff fumaça* colocou a princesa em outro lugar e ficou na torre. *fffff fumaça*

Ten Ten – Quando ele estiver subindo irei cortar as cordas, então ele cairá num espinheiro e ficará cego. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Jubei – Eu estou ouvindo!

Asuma (acendendo outro cigarro) – Finge que *fffff fumaça* não escutou!

Jubei – OK... eu não escutei...

*Jubei sobe mas cai sob o espinheiro*

Ten Ten – MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Agora você ficou cego!!!

Jubei – Mas eu já sou cego!

Asuma – Então *fffff fumaça* a história acabou... podem ir gente... ^^

Kazuki – Ei, e eu?! Estou preso aqui! SOCOOOOOOORROOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jubei – Onde você está Kazuki? Kazuki? Kazuki?

Asuma – E assim, o jovem príncipe cego procura o Rapunzel e vivem felizes para sempre! Ei! Compre um maço de cigarros para mim!!!

**FIM**

_*continua*_


	8. Capítulo VII Cinderela Parte A

**Capítulo VII – Cinderela parte 1  
**

Asuma – Bem, já que ninguém quer ficar de narrador, eu vou continuar... Bem, num reino muito distante vivia uma linda e tímida menina chamada Cinderela...

Hinata – M-mas meu nome é H-Hinata...

Asuma – Aqui na história você se chama Cinderela. Continuando, a mãe dela se juntou com o pai do Simba e a mãe do Bambi...

Hinata – M-minha mãe m-morreu q-quando eu era p-pequena também, q-quando minha irmã n-nasceu... TT_TT

Neji – Não chore Hinata-sama. Ela está no seu coração e eu estou aqui para protegê-la...^^ (*_* q fofo...)

Hinata - *abraçando o primo* Obrigada N-neji-niisan

Asuma - *fumando* (novidade...) Ohhhh.... *ffffff* que bonitinho *ffffff*. Prosseguindo, o pai dela se casou com outra mulher, a Temari.

Temari – Eu tenho que ser a madrasta de novo?!?! Por que EU tenho que ser ela de novo?????

Asuma – Por que está no roteiro!!! *ffffff* Ah... e a madrasta tinha duas filhas egoístas.

Sakura – Eu vou fazer o papel de malvada de novo... Isso não vale!!!

Ino – Pelo menos não sou mais uma porca, mas não gosto dessas roupas, são horríveis!!!

Asuma – Caham... *ffffff* Posso continuar???

Todos – Pode!

Asuma – Esperem um pouco que tenho que pegar outro cigarro, como já disse, não consigo pensar sem eles...*acendendo outro cigarro* (imagino como está o pulmão dele agora)

Todos - ¬¬"

Asuma – Pronto! Então, *ffffff* o pai da Cinderela viajou para fazer negócios e nunca mais voltou...

Hinata – NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!! PAPAI!!!!!!!! T_T

Neji – Calma Hinata-sama, é só uma história, o Hiashi-sama está bem...

Hinata – É sério??? Q-que bom! ^^

Asuma – Que gracinha! *ffffff* Com esse acontecimento, a madrasta toma conta da casa e faz a Cinderela de sua criada... *ffffff*

Temari – *cara de malvadona* É tudo meu! Meu! MEU! Não é de você! Nem de você! E muito menos de VOCÊ! *apontando para o povo* Eu vou fazer de todo mundo meus escravos e vou viver no luxo PARA SEMPRE!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! *mudando de expressão* E ai? Como é que eu fui?

Asuma - *deixa o cigarro cair da boca* Que medo, você tem futuro como atriz! *acendendo outro cigarro*

Temari – Eu vou ser atriz depois que sair deste universo paralelo.

Asuma – Muito bem, *ffffff* dia após dia a pobre Cinderela *ffffff* acordava antes das galinhas e dormia depois dos bêbados da esquina voltarem para casa.

Neji – Coitada da Hinata-sama, ela na vai fazer nada disso. Eu faço!

Asuma – Você ainda não entra em cena*ffffff*, espere lá!!! *apontando para um canto*

Neji – Mas eu não vou deixar a Hinata-sama na mão!

Hinata – N-neji-niisan, pode d-deixar, eu ou f-fazer...

Neji – Mas... Tudo bem, mas se te maltratarem, grite o mais alto que puder que eu vou vir para cá voando!!!

Asuma – Ei garoto! Compra umas caixas de cigarros, é logo ali. Os meus acabaram!!! Então, a Cinderela servia o café-da-manhã, limpava a casa, arrumava as irmãs, fazia o almoço, dava banho nos animais e fazia o jantar...

Sakura – Hinata-chan, você cozinha muito bem! Depois me ensina?

Ino – É! Para mim também!

Hinata – O-Ok!

Chouji - *atacando a mesa* COMIDA!!!!

Ino – Ai Chouji, você só pensa em comer?

Sasuke – Devia ter um intervalo, não acha? Está todo mundo com muita fome!

Naruto – É mesmo, estou morrendo de fome!

Todos – Isso mesmo!

Asuma – Bem, já que não consigo me cconcentrar sem o meu cigarro, UMA PAUSA!!!

Neji – Voltei com o seu cigarro... Ei, por que todo mundo está comendo???

Todos – Horário de almoço!

Neji – Não deixaram nada para mim! ;-;

Hinata – N-Neji-niisan, eu g-guardei um p-pouco para você.

Neji – Obrigado, Hinata-sama.

Asuma – Acabou o horário de almoço! Voltando *acendendo um cigarro* *ffffff*, um dia, chegou uma convocação:

"O Príncipe está convidando todas as garotas do reino para uma festa, com o propósito de escolher sua esposa."

Sakura – Para convocar todo mundo, ele deve estar desesperado para achar uma noiva.

Ino – Ele não conhece a internet não?

Asuma – Caham... as irmãs ficaram muito animadas, pois era *ffffff*, a chance delas se casarem com um príncipe. *ffffff*

Sakura – Mamãe! O príncipe está convocando todas as garotas do reino para uma festa no castelo dele para escolher um esposa.

Temari – "Será que eu tenho chance?" Então por que estão paradas aí? Vão logo se arrumar! Ah! Ino, chame a Cinderela!

Ino – Ela também vai?

Temari – Acho que não! Vá chamá-la para ontem!!!

*Ino se retira e vai chamar a Cinderela*

Asuma – Caham! *ffffff* O que todas não sabem, exceto a madrasta, *ffffff* é que a mesma vai trancar a pobre Cinderela no porão, para ela não poder ir a festa. *ffffff* Puxa, que maldade.

Temari – Não! Não é maldade! Ela não tem a mínima chance de casar-se com o príncipe, estou apenas poupando-a do trabalho dela de se vestir e sair daqui! Alias, ela tem que lavar as roupas e a louça, limpara cama e muitas outras coisas... Mas como ficará trancada no porão, irá apenas limpá-lo, viu como eu sou boa. (e como...) *indo contar tuda a pobre Cinderela*

Algum tempo depois

Hinata – Isso não é justo!

Temari – Como não?! Você não tem a mínima chance com o príncipe! E ainda deve limpar apenas o porão, JÁ QUE VAI FICAR TRANCADA LÁ!

Hinata – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!!! Eu quero i-ir à festa! Mesmo não tendo a mínima chance, eu quero sair daqui!

*Temari tranca Cinderela no porão e começa a se arrumar*

Asuma – O máximo que a pobre *fffffff* Cinderela pôde fazer foi desabafar tudo o que sentia em um *fffffff* choro longo e doloroso. *fffffff* (tadinha, e ninguém para ajudá-la...)

No quarto das garotas

Sakura – Acho que vou usar este vestido, que tal?

Ino – Pode ir com esse vestido simples e brega, você não vai se casar com o príncipe mesmo, né odeko-chan. (tradução: testa de marquise)

Sakura – Eu tenho mais chance que você, Inoshishi (tradução: javali porco) *escolhendo outro vestido*

Ino – Eu vou usar este! *mostrando para Sakura um vestido azul e cintilante* Compbina com meus olhos! ^^

Sakura – Então eu vou com este aqui *mostrando um vestido todo rosa e com purpurina*

Asuma – Então vão *fffffff* se trocar logo! "Que saco!"

No escuro e sombrio porão

Hinata – O que eu p-posso fazer para sair daqui?

*Plim*

Asuma – Então a fadinha *fffffff* apareceu.

Neji – Por que eu sempre faço o papel de uma garota???

Asuma – Chega de discussão (que discussão que teve aqui???) *fffffff* Fadinha *risos* vá salvar a Cinderela!

Neji – É mesmo! Mas vem cá, não tinha que pelo menos uma luz ao meu redor?

Asuma – É para economizar gastos, agora anda logo!

Hinata – N-neji-niisan, v-você veio me salvar? *_*

Neji – Sim! =D Apesar de ser uma fadinha nessa história *risos ao fundo ecoando*, estou feliz por fazer isso!

Hinata – O-obrigada por vir m-me salvar, Neji-niisan! ^^

Neji – Ainda nem te salvei, mas foi um prazer! = ) Agora vou te libertar daqui que está muito escuro, Hinata-sama ^^ *Liberta a Cinderela* Pronto, agora deve ir para o baile!

Hinata – Obrigada de novo N-neji-niisan, mas não tenho nenhum v-vestido para i-ir lá... i-i

Neji – Já que não tem nenhum vestido, eu irei te dar um!

Hinata – O-obrigada, mas como você v-vai me d-dar um v-vestido?

Neji – Com isso aqui! *mostrando um galho velho*

Hinata – M-mas é apenas um...

Neji – É.... deve ter cortado os gastos com a varinha de condão, mas imagine que é uma.

Hinata – E-está bem. O-obrigada Neji-niisan. (essa menina não cansa de dizer isso?)

Neji – Foi um prazer, Hinata-sama. *PLIM* Mas o quê que é isso? *olhando para o vestido todo rasgado e descolorido*

Ed – Winry, parece que seu pano de chão foi parar na Cinderela!

Winry – Achei o meu vestido! Acho que o Ed escondeu no meio das roupas desta história. MIL DESCULPAS!!! *Puxando o Ed pela orelha* Vamos Ed, você fez uma coisa muito feia! *sai de cena*

Neji – Então, cadê a roupa da Cinderela?

Kazuki – Aqui está. Ele *apontando para o Asuma* me mandou fazer um vestido de princesa 10 minutos atrás. Nenhum ser humano consegue fazer isso! (mas conseguiu, né?)

*PLIM*

Neji – Agora sim! Pode ir Hinata-sama. Você está linda! i-i

Hinata – M-mas como eu vou para o castelo, é m-muito longe daqui!

Neji – Não tem problema, eu providenciei um carro para você!

Hinata – N-nem sei como t-te agradecer!

Neji – Não precisa, foi novamente um prazer te ajudar, mas infelizmente tudo dura até a meia-noite, por isso você tem que ir logo, Hinata-sama!

Hinata – OK, Neji-niisan! Estou indo! *Vai em direção ao carro*

Neji – Tchau, Hinata-sama! Boa sorte!

Shino – Para onde vamos, Hinata? (o quê que ele está fazendo aqui? Mais um intruso!)

Hinata – Shino-kun, tenho q-que ir ao baile.

Shino – OK! *dirigindo até o castelo do príncipe*

Asuma – Finalmente eu vou falar! *fffffff*Assim a Cinderela foi até o castelo do Príncipe, *fffffff* onde estava sendo realizado o baile. *fffffff*

Shino – Chegamos Hinata.

Hinata – Obrigada, Shino-kun! *entra no castelo*

Asuma - *fumando dois cigarros de uma vez* (caramba! Ninja!) Assim que *fffffff* a princesa *fffffff* entrou no *fffffff* castelo, ela *fffffff* encontrou o*fffffff* príncipe. *fffffff*

Ino – Ahhhh!!!!! Eu não acredito que o Naruto é o tal príncipe!

Sakura – Eu também não!

Temari – Ainda bem que ele na me escolheu como noiva... Eu prefiro o Shikamaru *Sai a procura do queridinho*

Sakura – Ai... Eu acho que vou embora... Não quero ser escolhida...

Ino – Eu também não. Vamos embora logo, irmã!

*Sakura e Ino vão embora de fininho*

Naruto – Sasuke... Awñ?! Você é o meu pai??? O rei???

Sasuke – Sim... Meu filho não se parece comigo... Eu tenho olhos e cabelos escuros e ele tem olhos e cabelos claros! Como pode?!?!

Naruto – Não sei... o que é que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Sasuke – Ei! Essa é a minha fala!

Naruto – Antes era, agora não é mais! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sasuke – Ó céus...

Naruto – Sasuke, eu não achei nenhuma garota legal para eu me casar... o que é que eu faço?

Sasuke – Se vira! *olha Para o lado* Opa, opa, opa ,opa! O que temos ali! Uma garota perfeita para você Naruto! Vá falar com ela!

Naruto – Mas porquê?

Sasuke – Não enrola e vai logo falar com ela! *empurra Naruto*

Naruto – *enrosca o pé num vestido e cai na frente de Cinderela* Sasuke! Olha o que você fez!

Hinata – Na-naruto-kun... *começa a juntar os dedos indicadores*

Naruto – Hinata-chan! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Hinata – E-eu vi-vim pa-para o-o ba-baile...

Naruto – Legal! Quer dançar comigo?

Hinata – Ah... e-eu... d-dançar... v-você...

Naruto – Vamos logo! *começa a daançar com Hinata*

Asuma - *fumando CINCO cigarros de uma vez* (retiro o que eu disse antes... isso é demais! Alertando os leitores... fumar prejudica a saúde!) E *fffffff* eles *fffffff* ficaram *fffffff**fffffff* dançando *fffffff* por *fffffff*muitas, muitas e *fffffff* muitas *fffffff* horas *fffffff*.*fffffff*

Sasuke – Pô Asuma! *cof, cof* Pare de fumar! *cof, cof, cof* Se não eu vou morrer de tanto tossir! *cof, cof, cof, cof*

Asuma – Droga! Acabou os meus cigarros! Shikamaru, vá comprar mais um maço para mim! (um maço pra ele não dá. =D)

Shikamaru – Awn... É muito problemático! Pede para outro!

Asuma – Shikamaru, deixa de ser preguiçoso! Vá lá comprar os meu cigarros! É uma ordem!

Shikamaru – Mas você não é o meu chefe para ficar mandando em mim... E também isso é muito problemático e vou ter que gastar o meu dinheiro... Ah... que preguiça... *deita no chão e dorme*

Asuma – Ah... Eu peço para o Neji. NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji – Sim?

Asuma – Compra um maço de cigarros para mim?

Neji – Está bem, eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo... ––' *vai comprar o maço de cigarros*

Asuma – Obrigado ^^ Continuando, a Cinderela e o príncipe ficaram dançando até altaas horas da noite. Até que ...

Hinata – Oh, não! São quase meia noite! Naruto-kun! Tenho que ir! *sai correndo*

Naruto – Espera Hinata-chan!

Asuma – Cinderela sai correndo e ... Cadê a Hinata-chan? Eu tenho que perguntar o que ela deixou cair! Hinata!

Hinata – O que foi Asuma-sensei?

Asuma – O que você deixou cair no baile?...

*CONTINUA*


	9. Capítulo VIII Cinderela Parte B

**Capítulo VII – Cinderela parte 2  
**

_Capítulo anterior...  
_

_Asuma – Obrigado ^^ Continuando, a Cinderela e o príncipe ficaram dançando até altaas horas da noite. Até que ..._

_Hinata – Oh, não! São quase meia noite! Naruto-kun! Tenho que ir! *sai correndo*_

_Naruto – Espera Hinata-chan!_

_Asuma – Cinderela sai correndo e ... Cadê a Hinata-chan? Eu tenho que perguntar o que ela deixou cair! Hinata!_

_Hinata – O que foi Asuma-sensei?_

_Asuma – O que você deixou cair no baile?_

Hinata – E-eu não d-deixei c-cair nada... e-espera, meu diário não está comigo!

Asuma – O QUÊ?! Você deixou seu 'querido diário' cair? Quem leva um diário para uma festa?

Hinata – É, acho q-que ele c-caiu mesmo... ^^

Asuma – NEJIII!!!! Cadê os meu cigarros??? Eu não penso sem eles. A fumaça me faz pensar...

Neji – Aqui está, Asuma-sensei!

Asuma – Obrigado *acende um cigarro*

Sasuke – Olha! É o Diário da Hinata! Vamos ler! *pega o diário*

Naruto – Como você vai ler se está trancado com cadeado dattebayo! (alguém tem um grampo aí? =D)

Sasuke – Awn... *fica emo*

Naruto – Vamos procurar a Hinata, pedir a chave emprestada e ler o diário dattebayo! (OMG!)

Sasuke – Não é que você pensa de vez em quando, Naruto!

Naruto – Ei!

Sasuke – Vamos procurá-la ao amanhecer...

ao amanhecer

Sasuke – Naruto! Acorda! Vamos buscar a chave do diário da Hinata!

Naruto – Ahn? *bocejando* Vamos.

Asuma – Então, *ffffffff* o rei e o jovem príncipe andaram pela *ffffffff* cidade inteira, perguntando: 'O que você perdeu no baile?' *ffffffff* e algumas vezes 'Onde a Hinata-chan mora?'

Na casa de Cinderela

Temari – Cinderela! Cadê o nosso café-da-manhã?

Ino – Cadê o meu vestido branco, hein Cinderela?

Sakura – Não tenho nada a pedir a você, Cinderela.

Asuma – Mas, *ffffffff* já que Cinderela voltou a meia noite, *ffffffff* limpou a casa, só deve ter dormido *ffffffff* às duas horas, a mesma estava *ffffffff* dormindo.

Temari – Sakura, vá procurar a Cinderela!

No quarto da Cinderela

Sakura – Ora, ora, ora, ora, está dormindo... Parece que você foi ao baile *olhando para a cara feliz de Cinderela* ACORDA!!!!

Hinata – Ahhhhh! O que foi?

Sakura – Vá fazer o café-da-manhã!

Hinata – Está bem! *foi fazer a comida*

Sakura – "Nossa! Como ela está feliz hoje..."

Voltando para algum lugar no meio da cidade

Naruto – Sasuke, vamos dar umaa pausa dattebayo!

Sasuke – OK.

Naruto – Eba! Posso comer lamen? ^^

Sasuke – Não! ^^

Naruto – Por que não?

Sasuke – Por que o descanso já acabou!

Naruto – Seu chato, não vale dattebayo!

*Sasuke e Naruto voltam a procurar Hinata*

Asuma - *fumando outro cigarro* Cansei dessa história, vou adiantar um pouquinho... *ffffffff* Assim, finalmente, depois de andarem muito, *ffffffff* eles acharam a casa onde Cinderela morava. *ffffffff*

Sasuke – Olá! A Hinata está?

Naruto – Estamos procurando ela dattebayo!

Temari – Ah, ela est... quero dizer, não mora nenhuma Hinata aqui!

Naruto – Mas o Asuma-sensei falou que ela mora aqui, dattebayo!

Temari – Ele deve ter se enganado... ^^"

Naruto – Aqui é a casa da Hinata-chan sim, dattebayo!

Temari – Não é não! ò.ó

Sasuke – Claro que é! Se você não vai sair da minha frente, eu vou usar o Chidori em você!

Temari – Como ousa dizer isso?

Naruto – Me deixe passar dattebayo! *Empurra Temari*

Temari – Ai! Essa doeu! *caída no chão*

Naruto – Sasuke! Vamos procurar a Hinata-chan dattebayo!

Sasuke – Vamos! *segue Naruto*

Naruto – 'Quarto da Cinderela' Deve ser o quarto da Hinata-chan dattebayo!

Sasuke – Abre a porta logo Naruto!

Naruto – OK! *Abre a porta*

Hinata – Ivasão de privacidade! Ah... *alha para os dois intrusos* Na-naruto-kun... É você? O-o que v-você v-veio f-fazer a-aqui na-na m-minha c-casa? *cara surpresa*

Naruto – Eu vim junto com o Sasuke pedir a chave do seu cadeado dattebayo!

Hinata – S-só isso N-naruto-kun? *desanimando*

Naruto – Si... digo Não! Eu também ia te pedir se casar comigo. ^^

Sasuke – Pois é! ^^

Hinata – O-o-o-o-o quê?

Naruto – Quer se casar comigo? *ajoelhando em frente a Hinata*

Hinata – Ah... Ca-ca-casar c-co-com v-vo-você ?? *_*

Naruto – Sim. ^^

Neji – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!! *acaba com o clima*

Hinata – O-o que aconteceu N-neji-niisan?

Neji – Você não pode se casar com o Naruto, Hinata-sama! O Naruto não está a altura de se casar com você!

Naruto – Como ousa dizer isso, Neji! Claro que eu posso me casar com ela, né Hinata-chan?

Hinata – É.... bem... Ah... unh... É que... Ah... Sabe...

Sasuke – Hinata, case-se logo com ele!

Neji – Não! Você não pode se casar com ele!

Sasuke – Claro que pode! Anda logo e aceita!

Neji – Não! Não aceite, Hinata-sama!

Naruto – Aceita por favor, Hina-chan!

Hinata – Ah... É... Bem... É que....

Naruto – Por favor *.*

Neji – Não aceita não!

Sasuke – Aceita siiiim!!!

Shikamaru – Ai que problemático... E ainda a madrasta fica pedindo para se casar comigo!

Temari – casa comigo, sim?

Shikamaru – Ai que problemático... Por isso que eu falo, as mulheres são problemáticas... *olha para a confusão ao lado* Bem.... não são apenas as mulheres que são problemáticas... -.-"

Neji – Aceita não!

Sasuke – Aceita sim!

Neji – Aceita não!

Sasuke – Aceita sim!

Neji – Aceita não!

Sasuke – Aceita sim!

Neji – Aceita não!

Sasuke – Aceita sim!

Asuma - *fumando* Depois de muitos *fffffff* 'Aceita sim' e 'Aceita não', *fffffff* O destino estava nas mãos da Hinata... *fffffff* O que ela irá fazer? *fffffff*

Neji – Nossa, que pressão... Mas não aceita não, Hinata-sama! (¬¬)

Hinata – O narrador nem ajuda também...

Naruto – Então? Vai aceitar?

Hinata – Ah... É que... Naruto-kun... É que as p-pessoas a-antes de se c-casarem, e-elas se c-conhecem, f-ficam amigos, n-namoram, n-noivam e d-depois se c-casam... ^^"

Naruto – M-mas Hinata-chan... i-i

Neji – Belo discurso, Hinata-sama!

Naruto – Por quê, Hinata-chan? Por que você não aceitou o meu convite? *cara de que vai chorar*

Asuma – Coitado do Naruto... *fffffff*

Sasuke – Hinata, você magoou o Naruto!

Naruto – T_T *chorando*

Hinata – Me-me desculpe Naruto-kun! *sai correndo*

Neji – Não precisava se desculpar, Hinata-sama! Ele não te merecia!

Naruto – TT_TT *chorando mais ainda*

Sasuke – Não fique assim, Naruto. Se não eu choro também! i-i

Naruto – Mas *snif* você já está *snif* chorando dattebayo! *snif*

Asuma - *fffffff* Assim o príncipe ficou triste por muitos e muitos *fffffff* anos... E para a felicidade de Naruto, Cinderela foi visitá-lo em seu castelo.

Sasuke – Naruto! Visita para você!

Naruto – Fala para entrar!

Sasuke – Está bem! *abrindo a porta* (eles não tem mordomo não)

Hinata – Na-naruto-kun...

Naruto – Hinata-chan! Depois de ter me dado um fora, o que você veio fazer aqui?

Hinata – E-eu vim m-me d-desculpar p-pelo que f-fiz... i-i

NAruto – Ah...an...

Hinata – M-me desculpe p-pelo fora –q-ue eu t-te dei!

Naruto – Hi-hinata-chan...

Sasuke – Ai... que bonitinho... eu ou chorar de emoção... i-i

Naruto – É... Hi-Hinata-chan...

Hinata – O-o-o que foi, Naruto-kun?

Naruto – Q-quer se c-casar comigo depois de ter passado tantos anos depois daquele dia...? (OMG, ele não aprende)

Hinata – Ah... Unh... É... S-sim... ^^ (O QUÊ?!)

Naruto – Obrigado Hina-chan... *abraçando ela e chorando de emoção*

Asuma – Assim, o príncipe e a Cinderela se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre... Que final mais bonitinho...

*FIM*

Neji – Você não vai se casar de verdade com ele, vai?

Hinata – É.... bem... Ah... unh... É que... Ah... Sabe...

Neji – Não acredito... T_T

Naruto – Vai se casar comigo de verdade? *.*

Hinata – Não de verdade... eu disse aquela historinha né? Podemos ser bons amigos.... e um dia podemos até nos casar... mas agora não....

Naruto – Hum... vamos fazer direitinho né?

Kakashi – Voltei! Já está no final da história?Que bonitinho... Bom trabalho Asuma! E... que cheiro de fumaça é esse? Por acaso aqui está pegando fogo...?

**FIM**

_*CONTINUA*_


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Neji – É o Asuma-sensei que fuma que nem condenado...

Asuma – Trouxe meus cigarros?

Neji – Está aqui!

Kakashi – Deixe me ver....

Neji – Aqui... *mostrando os cigarros*

Kakashi – Os cigarros não... o roteiro!

Asuma – Ah, o roteiro... onde eu deixei o roteiro... Cadê?.... Achei!

Kakashi – Três porquinhos, OK! Chapeuzinho Vermelho... completo! Branca de Neve... podia ter o beijo mas tudo bem, ficou ótimo!

Neji – Com todo o respeito Kakashi-sensei, eu vou te dar um soco se você disser isso de novo! *mostrando o punho*

Kakashi – João e o Pé de Feijão... o tal de Armstrong ainda está listando suas qualidades? A história já acabou... A Bela Adormecida... com algumas interrupções de um certo baixinho loiro, mas fizemos...

Ed – Quem você chamou de peso para papeis? ò.ó

Kakashi – Ninguém disse isso... ¬¬... Rapunzel... a menor de todas e com um fim inesperado... adorei! Cinderela... ótima história... principalmente o final! A Temari também fez uma representação brilhante! É parece que acabamos as sete histórias que estavam no roteiro!

Frey – Quer dizer que podemos sair daqui?

Kakashi – Parece que sim... mas cadê aquele garoto de cabelo estranho...o...o...Ash?

Ash - *aparecendo do nada* Vejo que terminaram tudo. Muito bem... *começa a fazer uns movimentos estranhos*

Al – Será que ele está bem?

Naruto – É uma dança! Também vou dançar! *Imitando os movimentos de Ash*

Mayura – Que legal! Eu também! *Começa a imitar os dois*

Ginji – Ban, vamos lá também? *começa a se juntar também*

Gon – Que dança divertida! *dançando*

Lee – Essa dança é estranha... prefiro a minha... *começa a dançar de uma maneira mais esquisita*

*De repente, Ash parou de dançar e caiu no chão*

Ino – Ele está bem? *preocupada*

Kurapika – Se ele estivesse bem, não teria começado a dançar e depois desmaiado...

Leório – Vou verificar ele, eu sou médico! Bem, vou fazer medicina... mas é melhor do que nada...

*Repentinamente, um bichinho amarelo com bochechas vermelhas e rabo em forma de raio aparece*

Gaara – O.O Que bicho é esse?

Tobi – Tobi está com medo!

Chouji – Será que se assar fica bom?

Mayura – Que gracinha! *_*

Gingi – É o Pikachu!

Ban – Como é que você sabe disso? Você até confundia Vênus de Milo com a Estátua da Liberdade...

Gingi – De onde acha que eu meus poderes vem?

Ed – Ah... você é a fonte atual de energia da alquimia...

Yamino – Será que dá para comprar um por encomenda para colocar em casa? Assim economiza energia...

Leório – Esse bicho não deixa chegar perto do garoto... como vou poder examiná-lo?

Loki – O garoto está bem!

Sakura – Como você sabe?

Loki – Eu sou um detetive... Parece que ele estava sendo controlado por um controle remoto... vê o boné? É um tipo de microchip (¬¬" microchip?!) que recebe os comandos pelo controle que é do Pikachu. Parece que a fumaça atrapalhou o sinal... (deve ter muita fumaça então...)

Kazuki – Por que Pikachu? Você colocou um chip no seu dono, seqüestrou a gente e nos obrigou a fazer esse tipo de coisa?

Pikachu – Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika...

Temari - ¬¬ Legal... não estou entendendo nada...

Tenten – Que língua é essa?

*Aparece um gato meio diferente e que anda sob duas patas*

Meowth – Eu posso traduzir!

Makubex – Ótimo, agora quem é esse?

Kazuki – É o Meowth! Meowth é um Pokémon gato muito ágil, com uma medalha na testa e sem nariz. De noite costuma vagar pelas ruas procurando trocados, objetos perdidos e comida. Fica fascinado por objetos redondos. Não pode parar de brincar com eles até que se canse e caia no sono. Adora qualquer coisa que brilhe. Adora especialmente moedas, as quais ele apanha e secretamente e as acumula. (fonte: wikipédia)

Jubei – Como voc~e sabe?

Kazuki – Eu assisti Pokémon quando eu era criança... (quem não assistiu...)

Killua – Então, é Meowth né? Traduz o que o Pikachu está falando.

Meowth – Bem, ele disse que depois de lançar os animes que vocês participam, tirou a fama dos Pokemons, principlmente dele.

Pikachu – Pika, pi, pi, pi, pika, pika , Pikachu.

Meowth – Então, se ele fizesse um filme, iria trazer a fama de volta.

Shino – Mas isso não traria mais fama para nós, já que somos os atores? Vocês que deveriam fazer o filme.

Pikachu – Pika, pika, pika, pika, Pikachu, pi, pi, pi, pi, Pikachu, pika, pika, Pikachu.

Meowth – Você acha que iriam entender o que os pokemons estão falando? Vocês estão precisando de um tradutor! Por isso, vou usar as suas vozes e vou colocar todos os pokemons par interpretar.

Winry – Isso é injusto com a gente! Fizemos o trabalho todo e vocês vão levar todo o mérito?!

Neji – É mesmo! Eu me vesti de Branca de Neve e Fada Madrinha! *Quase sufocando o Pikachu*

Hinata – Neji-niisan, calma...

Neji – Mas Hinata-sama...

Hinata – Pikachu, ninguém sabe, mas eu adorava assistir Pokémon quando eu era criança... ainda adoro. Você era meu Pokémon preferido. Se não acredita, olhe no meu diário. *Entrega o diário ao Pikachu*

Itachi – Eu também... Adoro a Equipe Rocket.

Naruto – Eu adoro o Totodaie... é a minha cara.

Sasuke – Eu assisto até hoje, o meu preferido é Potiena...

Naruto – Só porque é meio emo...

Sasuke – Cale a boca Naruto...

Hinata – Além disso, há muitos que adoram Pokémon, principalmente o game.

Pikachu - *emocionado* Pika, pika, pika, pi, pi, Pikachu.

Meowth - *emocionado também* Nós ficamos muito felizes por ouvir isso.

Hinata – Então eu tenho uma opção: vocês podem usar nossas vozes e no fim, colocar-nos atuando. O que acham?

Pikachu – Pika, pika!

Meowth – Ele disse que adorou a idéia.

Hinata – Mas o Ash está bem? Ele ainda não acordou.

Meowth – Esse é o efeito do remédio que demos. Vai acordar daqui a três horas...

Pikachu – Pika, pika, Pikachu, pika, Pikachu!

Meowth – Ele disse que vai devolvê-los para a dimensão normal. O filme irá passar daqui a um mês!

Akamaru – Au, au!

Kiba – O que foi, amigão?

Meowth – Ele está com fome...

Kiba – Entende a língua dele? Legal! Você acabou de comer, Akamaru! Está parecendo o Chouji!

Meowth – Até mais, pessoal!

Naruto – Mas já acabou? Assim?!?!?

-KYK- - Pois é, já podem voltar para casa, o pagamento do cachê eu faço mais tarde...

Neji – Você me fez passar vergonha colocando roupas de princesas e fadas para a história acabar assim?!?!

-KYK- - kkkkkkkkkkkk (lembrando do Neji vestindo esses trajes) realmente foi bem engraçado...

*todos cercando as autoras com aqueles olhares assassinos* OMG

-KYK- - Então está bem, vou fazer um final mais legal...

-KYK- - Depois que nossos heróis voltaram para a dimensão em que viviam, toda semana, eles reuniam para contar as novidades (fofocas na verdade).

-KYK- - O filme? Não fez muito sucesso nesta dimensão porque logicamente pokemons não falam e saiam antes de terminar tudo... se ficassem para ver o final (a parte que todos atuam), teria feito algum sucesso...

-KYK- - Satisfeitos???

Gon – Você não poderia falar como que todos ficaram depois?

Leório – É mesmo, eu passei no vestibular?

Naruto – E eu? Eu virei um Hokage?

Winry – ... não tenho nada para pedir...

Ed – Então não fala, né?

Winry – Mas eu queria falar, você não pode me impedir de fazer isso!

Al – Já vão começar com isso?

Yamino – O que eu vou comprar por encomenda agora?

Loki - ¬¬

Ginji – Ban, vamos trabalhar numa loja onde vende sorvete? =D

Ban – Para você comer toda mercadoria? NÃO!

*Todos discutindo*

-KYK- *saindo de fininho* - Em que fui me meter...

END


End file.
